


The Art Of Cupcakes

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [23]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: Alison makes something for the village bake sale
Series: January Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Art Of Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'thousand'

Alison hummed along to Spotify as she stirred some more red food dye into the sugary icing mixture. The cupcakes had come out looking very nice indeed, and she was beginning to think that her contribution to the village bake sale might not be a complete disaster. 

The piping bag didn’t exactly work - mostly because it was just a sandwich bag with a hole cut in it. She quickly gave up on it, instead just spooning icing over the cakes.

Nearly done. For the finishing touch, she scattered hundreds and thousands over the tops. And actually, they looked pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
